dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Lenalouch
Appearance LenaLoucH is an innocent guy who happened to be an anime freak. Lenalouch got his name from two of the most popular anime character in anime world. Lena from a girl character LenaLee of D.gray-man whom he found attractive and pretty, and Louch from the guy character Lelouch Lamperouge of Code Geass whom he found to be a very iconic character who has been good and bad all through out the series. After LenaLouch watched Durarara it became part of his epic list of anime . LenaLouch's friend Ewya showed him a site called The Dollars. LenaLouch quickly browsed the site and found it really attractive, especially after LenaLouch found out about the The Dollars Chat which is exactly what LenaLouch had seen in the anime. Added Notes *Even LenaLoucH joined and loyal at the yellow scarves. Some of his friends consider him still as the "Color Blue". They say that color represent him mostly. *He likes Dark Chocolate and willing to do everything to get yours. LenaLouch even arguing with ChaoticLullaby about which is better, Dark Chocolate or Milk Chocolate. *He does find Erza of Fairy Tail very attractive. (Like his Erza (ChaoticLullaby)) *He is most of the time AFK (Away From the keyboard) and Lurking that sometimes Lia's disconnecting him to give him a wake up call. *He started to use Photoshop and find it really interesting. *He likes cupcakes very much and find muffins just plain and nothing special. *He doesn't like cats that most of his freinds find it odd. The Dollars On the first day in The Dollars LenaLoucH met Silence , Lia , Terra, Rinoa and Psyche★Red . Then after that he met alot more people like Lightning,PinKIzaya, Usikina (kendra), Kyoko, Chiaki, Cheerio, Ryan, Bakyura , Pretty Galactic Boy, Kaito, Kake, Jin, Maid-chan, Mesa, Blackcat, L, Elk, Kira, Deet, ♥GRELL♥, Daen, Regret, Pew Pew, AliceNeko, Leonyx, Secret,Ace, To(tomoe), Lady , Noname , Mystic Rose, Doki, Predator and A lot more. After a year he met Rgo, Bell, Yukaji, Cher, Tengokula, Shizzy, Aoi, Raexa, Kake and Muse. They are also calling LenaLouch as LEn. Changing Identities LenaLouch is using the green army icon in The Dollars. Sometimes he's changing his log in name base on how he feels and mostly when he's hyper. ChiBiLeN is one of his identity. He uses chibi when he feels like being so small with the height of pinky. Blackcat found him cute in this form. He tends to sit on the user shoulders and hug their thumb. ChibILeN doesnt like cats just because NekoLia (Lia) is hurting him. OfficerLen is his other identity. He uses this when he feels like to be a cop sorta. He usually arresting any members of the chat who ever they are . He consider Himself as the "Yellow Officer" as a member of the yellow scarves. CupCakeLen simply because he likes cupcakes. So one time when the topic is about candies/sweets. He thought of making that name. Lenalouch now thinking if L would want to eat him. Color less Family After he joined, he met Silence and recognized him as his future dad, telling him that he was his son from the future and the mother was yet unknown. Later they found out that LenaLoucH is his son because his name is included in Silence name. Si-Len-Ce now all they got to do to do is find the Ce which LenaLouch believe it's Charm. He also met Terra, a weird girl who always wanted to "PLAY" with him (Play means: Wanted to kill him out of her boredom. She even once stapled Him on the wall). LenaLouch fought back with his bread knife and as the days passed by things were getting alot worse (Meaning she's getting softer xD). As LenaLouch was looking for his future mom, he asked Rinoa to be his mom, but she said that LenaLouch was her slave. So, he became her slave (Events are so fast so I dont remember much what happened.) LenaLouch first met Lia when she was in need of help and LenaLouch kindly didnt help her and found her loving the wall of The dollars. His relationship with Lia is somewhat blurr sometimes they do argue but what is clear is that she's a blue member so they fight. Kyoko became his sister just because they wanted to and Usikina(kendar) became his Grand Mother because she is Silence mother. As the day went by LenaLoucH met Lightning. She asked LenaLouch to be her son (A.K.A slave) and join RVL KINGDOM and forget about Silence .. but LenaLouch refused and stayed by his future dad's side and even at the moment she was still insisting that LenaLouch be part of the RVL kingdom. PinkIzaya is one weirdest person at the dollars. Well he's considering her as one , she's very hyper most of the time and very unpredicatble. Psyche★Red is LenaLouch ex-mom. Well He don't know what happened but yeah. Bakyura is the most sweetest girl at RVL family. She's really close to LenaloucH especially she's also part of the yellow scarve where they team up to beat the blue squares members. Then as time goes by He met new members. Blackcat is one of them. She's a bit close to LenaLoucH and He considered him as one of the people he likes to talk with on Skype or Dollars Chat. He's calling her as BC short term for Black Cat. Another person is L. She is a "SUGAR PERSON" because she likes sugar and she got really hyper when she takes them. Lenalouch mean really hyper "EPICALLY". Ace is a girl who's kinda stiff. Well what I mean about that is that she dont like hugs. Really honestly. Leonyx is one of his good friends. Leon is also terra's Lovey dovey and LenaloucH always giving leon a warning about her. After a year he met a lot of new people on the dollars BBS chat. One of them is Rgo , given a nick name "Rgouuu" just to ephasize her name and made it sonded like exciting. Rgou is calling him "LEnuuu" in retrn and one of her Green Buddy because they both are using the same green army icon. LenaLoucH also became Rgo and Seyren priest at their wedding. Next is, Bell. Bell is a very sweet mysterious girl becase she don't really want to share some personal info about her, she's very cautious about that. Bell also like to eat "EVERYTHING" even those expired foods, she doesn't mind at all. Yukaji or for LenaLoucH, a.k.a Yuks. LenaLoucH find Yuks a very talented person who can draw things at her will and one thing about her is how she loves her hair . Yes Yuks and her hair, LenaLoucH even suggested to give a name to her hair. Aoi/Seyren, as LenaLoucH mentioned he became the reason to bound Rgou and Seyren. Aoi is one of you can call it knows his way through internet a.k.a stalker. He is also hyper specially on how he welcome a new member. Raexa really into his cleaver and got a shining eyes just hearing about someone wants to die. Raexa is also with someone on the the dollars that we predicted at the first time. Kake or a.k.a Kakes. LenaLoucH look up for him becase he is LenaLouch's great great grand father. He is a grammar naszi but don't worry he is not the only one. He is with Muse. Muse is LenaLoch's Great great grandma a.k.a Kakes raburabu. She is also a grammar naszi and obviously she got the pants in their realtionshio. (Just kidding xD) Shizzy is LenaLouch's Graaaaaannnnyyyyyyyyy. She's very lively and hyper and she always giving LenaLoucH's cookies which he always likes. Tengokula or Tengoky for LenaLoucH. She is LenaLoucH's aunt and also part of perdo family. She is also called "Aunt Pedo". Cher or Cherry Cher Cher for LenaLoucH. He gave that nick name for calling him excessively "Lenny Len Len" (xD). Two Dollars LenaLouch recently joined the Dollars Group forum and he really enjoys it. Then He decided to join the yellow scarves and the stalker family. He also recruited some of his friends to join the dollars. They became members of the Blue squares just to entertain themself they choose to be on the rival group. Ewya is one of them. She's actually the one who reccomended the site and now she is also known as the "Noob Cake". Which ChaoticLullaby has given to her. ChaoticLullaby is also a member of the blue squares. On the other hand she is LenaLoucH other half. Well simply mean his girlfriend/mylove/wife. LenaLouch and ChaoticLullaby got married at the Holy Chruch Of Martel at the dollars forum. Lenalouch can say that day was the most special day he had at the dollars forum. He also met some people from the forums. Kamiko, Aoi, Aja-kun, Above the yellow-sky, Cinnamon, Neko-Chan, Alyssa-Irene, Levitianart and a lot more. LenaloucH met Charm at the Dollars-Group and lately she began chatting at BBS chat. She became his mom after she got married to Silence at BBS chat. Neon is a member of yellow scarves and She is also LenaLoucH cousin at stalker family. She consider herself as the rolling dino and He consider her as the group dino pet. Noctis is a very random person and yes she's a girl who you would want to see wearing a miniskirt. She also burst in LenaLouch wedding day and she made that day kinda bloody. Kurimson is kinda weird. She wanted to eat LenaLouch at their first encounter. Category:Users